


Heroin Condoms

by hoe_seok



Category: Politics and Law
Genre: Crack, M/M, Smut, indictable law, radio show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 13:39:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8374216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoe_seok/pseuds/hoe_seok
Summary: heroin in condoms + the aftermath





	1. foreplay

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be for a politics and law class... we never submitted our project.

Reporter: olaf what did u do (u fkn idiot)

Olaf: i swallowed condoms with heroin (cause I’m a fricken gangsta!!!!!) 

Reporter: i thought that shit was supposed to go up the butt but ok

Olaf: i’ll show you then ;) Just bend over for me 


	2. actual thing.....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> take 2

Reporter: Hello, I’m here today with Olaf Dietrich who has been convicted with armed robbery and murder but that’s not we’re talking about today!  

Olaf: Hi (yes im a dick.)

Reporter: What did you do this time, bud?

Olaf: I’ve been UNFAIRLY convicted with swallowing condoms with 70g of heroin in it.

Reporter: How is that unfair you bloody heroin addict? YOU BROKE THE FRICKEN LAW YOU PIECE OF SHIT!!!!!!!!

Olaf: Well, I did not have a legal representative to support me. The government would NOT support me with a lawyer.

Reporter: maybe it’s bc ur fkn guilty you idiot. 

Olaf: well fuck the system

Reporter: so, being a pissy son of a bitch, what did you do about it?

Olaf: I appealed my case to the victoria supreme court, but they were obviously done with my shit

Reporter: *coughs: so am i*

Olaf: I went up to the high court instead and they ruled me in favour since yk they do that whole constitution interpreting thing.

Reporter: OH FINE, LET ME TELL YOU WHAT YOU DID! THANKS TO YOUR WHINING BITCH ASS SELF COMPLAINING ABOUT HAVING NO REPRESENTATION, NOW ALL THE FRICKEN MURDERS AND CRIMINALS GET SUPPORT THANKS TO YOU, MORON.

Olaf: Triggered 

Reporter: FUCK YOU BITCH!! I QUIT

Olaf: Someone’s a little salty…… 


End file.
